Unexpectedly In Love
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: A simple plan to get Jake to dump Kitty and become Marley's boyfriend was all it started out as. As her best friend, Ryder agrees to help Marley get Jake away from Kitty, but he never expected to fall for her in the process. And what's more surprising? She finds herself falling for him too. Now, this wasn't part of the plan. Ryley, Jitty, slight Jarley. R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpectedly In Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! This is for all of you Ryley fans out there! I just loved them after 4X05, their scenes were just to cute! But I also love Jarley so I'm doing a story with both of them in it, but the endgame will be Marley/Ryder!**

_Summary: A simple plan to get Jake to dump Kitty and become Marley's boyfriend was all it was. As her best friend, Ryder agrees to help Marley get Jake away from Kitty, but he never expected to fall for her in the process. And what's more surprising? She finds herself falling for him too. Now, this wasn't part of the plan._

_Main Pairing: Ryley_

_Side Pairings: Jarley, Jitty, Bram_

Chapter 1

Marley Rose stood against her locker, staring longingly at the sight in front of her.

Across the hall, her crush, Jake Puckerman was flirting his girlfriend, who also happens to be Marley's worst enemy, Kitty Wilde.

Marley couldn't help but stare from afar at the guy she has liked for the past year. Who could resist that tall, lean body, dark brown eyes and luscious black hair.

"If you keep staring like that, you're eyes will get stuck that way." A familiar voice said from behind her in a teasing tone.

She knew exactly who it was. None other than her best friend since elementary school, Ryder Lynn.

Marley glared at her best friend before playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"What, it's the truth!" Ryder put his hands up in defense with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it, Lynn!" Marley rolled her eyes at him dramatically as she put book after book into her bag, ready to go home.

"Why does everyone seem so into that leather jacket, to cool for school badass?" Ryder asked confused.

"There's just something about him. His mysteriousness just makes him all the more attractive." Marley gushed.

Ryder rolled his eyes, glancing over at said guy before commenting, "Yeah, I don't see it. You shouldn't be pinning after some guy you're never gonna have anyway. You deserve better."

"Of course you think that, you're the star quarterback who could get any girl within a mile radius of this school to be his girlfriend and yet you chose to hang out with me?" Marley titled her head in a confused fashion.

"I guess we're just one of those epic duos huh?" Ryder truthfully stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Marley smiled proudly back at him.

"So walk you home?" He offered, not really taking no for an answer.

"Sure, why not." Marley beamed happily.

"Is your mom making spaghetti again tonight?" Ryder asked a few minutes later, as they walked, outside, along the path they had discovered in 4th grade, that led straight to Marley's house.

"Yep." Marley nodded.

"Well make sure to set down my silverware and call my mom, cause there is no way I'm missing out on this." Ryder grinned at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Good wouldn't want you to anyway." Marley softly spoke as she let out a happy sigh.

"She always givesend extra meatballs too." Ryder bragged happily.

"That she does..." Marley shrugged as she elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"Do you ever wonder why certain people are put together?" She wondered curiously.

"Like Jake and Kitty?" Ryder suddenly said in a matter of fact tone.

"Uh, no!" Marley stamered.

"Uh, Yea I know you Mar." Ryder replied with a single glance in her direction.

"Whatever, if you want to use them as an example by all means, do." Marley shrugged.

"If you insist." Ryder smirked.

"Like seriously, some people just don't seem fit for each other yet they love each other, and some people seem like totally compatible yet they don't end up together. Ever think about that?" Marley wondered aloud.

"No," Ryder stated bluntly. "But I do know what will get your mind off this whole Jake-Kitty issue."

"What could possibly do that?" Marley curiously asked as they neared her house.

"Race ya?" Ryder challenged smirking proudly.

"You're so on!" Marley replied nodding with excitement.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Ryder counted down as they took off running to the end of the street, without a care in the world. Just two best friends, taking on the world together side by side, like it had always been with them.

_Ryder was right, that did get her mind off Jake Puckerman._


	2. Chapter 2: Spanish Class & Kitty's Claws

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**AN: After watching the Glease episode I knew I just had to write more cause I got inspired with all the Ryder/Marley cuteness and what not! It's official, I ship them like I ship Jendall! And if anyone knows me... that's a whole freaking lot! ;)**

"Hey. Hey, hey. Hey!" A familiar voice cheerfully filled the halls the next morning when Marley arrived at school.

"Hi, Unique." It was none other than her other best friend Unique Adams.

"What's new girl?" Unique asked as Marley opened up her locker.

"Nothing much..." Marley trailed off just as Jake and Kitty passed by, hand in hand, in the hallway.

Unique rolled her eyes at the couple and gave Marley a sad smile. She knew Marley was crazy about the guy, but she just didn't know why? I mean what's so special about Jake Puckerman?

"So what did you do last night? I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up." Unique asked her friend curiously.

"Oh sorry about that, Ryder stayed for dinner and we stayed up pretty late studying as well."

"Ooh... You and Ryder?"

"Don't Unique. We are just friends, best friends actually." Marley rolled her eyes at her friends antics but couldn't help but secretly smile. I mean it's not like she hadn't thought of that possibility before, cause she has in her head. Many times actually.

"I'm sorry, but he's just so sweet and he treats you good. Way better than Jake ever would." Unique pointed out. She's secretly always wanted her and Ryder together. She could tell he cared about Marley a lot, plus best friends make the best lovers right?

"Hello, ladies." Speak of the devil, Unique thought as Ryder approached them.

"Hey Ryder." Marley called out happily.

"Hi, Ryder." Unique smiled at the boy with a quick wave.

"Walk you guys to Spanish class?" Ryder offered as they both nodded before Marley shut her locker and they began making their way down the hallway.

They got to Mr. Schuester's class two minutes before the bell was set to ring.

Two seconds after the bell rang, non other than Jake Puckerman burst through the door.

"Mr. Puckerman, late again?" Mr. Schue said looking up from his computer while raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe you're just being delusional, or my stupid ass locker wouldn't open." Jake replied bitterly.

"Okay fine, I won't count this one. But one more tardy and that's one more detention to add to the stack, you already have coming." Mr. Schue said sternly.

"Whatever!" Jake muttered angrily as he began to make his way to his usual seat in the back of the room.

"Oh and you are now going to be sitting right up front where I can keep an eye on you. Take a seat next to Miss Rose. Maybe her good grades, attitude and positively can rub off on you." Jake grunted, and reluctantly took a seat next to Marley as Mr. Schue began his lesson.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jake asked Marley with a nod, trying to do anything to get his mind off strangling Mr. Schue.

"You talking to me?" Marley asked shocked.

"Well yeah, I don't see any other person around, that I would actually waste my breath talking with." Jake explained with a sigh.

"Oh well hi, I'm Marley."

"Well yeah I figured that out." Jake replied sarcastically.

Marley quickly lowed her head and turned it in the other direction.

"What's going on?" Ryder mouthed to her from two rows behind. He was sitting next to their friend Sam Evans.

"I don't know." Marley mouthed back with a shrug as she desperately tried to listen to the lesson.

Jake kept stealing glances at her and mumbling cuss words beneath his breath, probably meant for Mr. Schue.

It felt like forever when the bell finally rang.

Marley bolted out of the classroom, forgetting the fact that Ryder and Unique were still in the class.

"Oh hi, boobless!" Kitty stopped her in the hallway, around the corner from her locker.

Marley rolled her eyes at the shorter yet scarier girl before her. If she didn't know her she would mistake her for the devil in human form.

"Oh hi Kitty. How are you?" Marley asked lamely, trying to make conversation for some reason.

"I'm amazing, in fact a little birdie told me that Jake got stuck sitting by your dorky self."

"Yeah funny how that came about-"

"Does it look like I care, cause I really don't give a damn. I was just coming here to warn you." Kitty cut off coldly.

"Warn me about what?" Marley asked with clear confusion in her eyes and voice.

"Stay away from Jake. He's mine, plus he would never go for someone like you. Don't talk to him, don't smile at him, don't even look at him. Or I will make you're life a living hell." Kitty ranted with a glare.

"Are we clear?" She spoke in an icy voice as she raised her eyebrow at the taller girl.

"Crystal." Marley muttered as Kitty smirked before waltzing away, her pony tail swaying from side to side as she gracefully walked down the hall.

Marley let out a deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding in, as she walked in the other direction.

_Boy, was she in trouble._


	3. Chapter 2: Duets and Cat-Fights

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, *sigh* I can dream, can't I? I also do not own the song Stop In The Name Of Love by the Supremes...**

Marley walked into school the next morning feeling uncertain. Yes, she still liked Jake but she really didn't feel like dealing with Kitty's insults every day.

She entered Glee club a few minutes later. She was greeted by Unique and Sam.

"Hey, Mar, how are you?" Sam asked curiously as he gave her a side hug. They acted like brother and sister, Sam was also very protective of her around anyone, including Ryder when he first met him.

"Good, there's nothing new in the lil old boring life of Marley Rose."

"Oh shut up, hey where's Ryder usually he's here by now?"

"I don't- here he comes, in 3, 2, 1..." Marley replied as Ryder burst through the door just as Marley said 1.

"Hey guys." Ryder said as sat down next to Marley and gave Sam a fist bump.

"Okay guys have a seat," Mr. Schuster said coming into the choir room. "I have an announcement: we have 2 new members. Jake Puckerman and Kitty Wilde." And that's when the chaos started.

"What?"

"Really, mister badass, too cool for school, is wanting to join?"

"This is so un-fair no one can stand Kitty!"

"I like Kitty-Cat!"

"She hates everyone, can we at least vote on her."

"No guys everyone who has wanted in, got in.. Again, it would be un-fair to change the rules now. They are joining the New Directions and that's final!"

"Can she even sing?" Blaine asked, as the 'leader' of the group he had to take charge and look out for the best interest of the group.

"Yes gay dolphin McGel pants, I can sing, I probably have a better voice than half of you." Kitty bragged.

"Fine let's here you sing then." Tina challenged.

"My pleasure!" Kitty smiled with a smirk as she motioned for Brad to start playing.

_Baby baby, I'm aware of where you go_

_Each time you leave my door_

_I watch you walk down the street_

_Knowing your other love you'll meet_

Kitty started moving her hips along with the music as everyone just stated in awe, no one knew she could sing.. Especially that well.

_But this time before you run to her_

_Leaving me alone and hurt_

_(Think it over)_

_Haven't I been good to you?_

_(Think it over)_

_Haven't I been sweet to you?_

_Stop in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Stop in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Think it over_

_Think it over_

"Darn it, she's actually good!" Tina muttered under her breath.

"Okay we are having another duets week, the pairings are: Unique and Sugar, Artie and Joe, Blaine and Ryder, Marley and Jake, which leaves Kitty and Brittany."

"And no changes." He reminded as some people groaned and some people just nodded happily.

Marley and Unique made their way to Marley's locker, it was finally the end of the day and they couldn't be happier.

"Look here if it isn't Fatso McGarbage Bag and He-She Confuso Pants..." Kitty taunted waltzing up to the two friends with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh please-" Marley started to say but Kitty put a finger to her lips and gave her a death glare.

"No, No, I'm talking, y'all are listening. I told you to stay away from Jake, did I not Charity Case?" Kitty put her hand on her hip and pursed her lip.

"It's not like that, we are just-"

"I really don't care if you are only his 'friend' or just doing a duet together cause that's just a lame excuse you pulled out from your mother's fat rolls."

"Like anyone would listen to you!" Unique cut in, furiously.

"Oh and speak of the devil, here you are. I don't know why you continue to put up that masquerade, everyone knows you are a capital B Boy, who likes to wear knock off dresses and cheap make-up that you probably get off the street. Not to mention that wig is probably some old's ladies sad excuse for wanting actually hair that she threw in the sewer."

"Oh why don't you just go fuck the whole football team, isn't that what you do best besides being a royal, capital B, bitch!"

"That accusation is so wrong I won't be surprised if God comes down and sends you to hell right this minute! I don't sleep around, or have sex before marriage. Unlike you two, I am not a sinner, I am one of Christ's loyal followers and I shall get my reward later in life. I wouldn't be shocked if God comes down and lets me ride on his holy shoulder up to the golden gates of Heaven while you will be rotting in hell, for being a trans lady-boy."

"You act so might and high and better than everyone else, but what happens after high school? When you graduate and aren't miss popular anymore? Or when reality finally knocks some sense into you, what happens then?"

"It's a good thing that I plan on being a top notch college graduate at whichever college I apply to, and I know I have a good future ahead me because I pray every night, unlike you two unholy selfish tatetor tots."

"You're just a mean bitchy liar!" Marley stuttered.

"That's where your wrong Sweet cheeks, lying is a sin, and I don't sin. So yes, I may be a bitch from time to time, but at least I'm 100% honest. I mean you wouldn't want me telling you those jeans make you look skinny when they barley manage to hid those hideous sausage links you call thighs now would you, sorry bout that Mona." Kitty didn't even feel a pinch of remorse at her cruel words.

At this point Marley was holding back tears.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you go to hell for your intense bitchiness." Unique said mocking Kitty.

"There is no I in hell." Kitty reminded giving Unique a death glare.

"Yes but there is a I in 'I'm about to slap you in the face." Unique challenged.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

"And why not?"

"Because technically you're a boy. No matter how many pounds of make up you pour on your squirrel like face, you're a boy! And boys can't hit girls."

"Oh and Mona, just thought I'd let you know: Jake's a great kisser."

"I swear-"

"Unique, just leave it, she's not worth it!" Marley managed to whisper in a pleading voice.

"Just remember one thing Murry, if you mess with the Kitty, you always get the claws!" Kitty warned in a low, dark voice before she turned on her heels down the hallway with her pony tail swishing from side to side.

"I'll be right back." Marley said staring down the hallway, towards the bathroom.

"Where are you disappearing now to Missy?"

"Just to talk to someone." Marley couldn't let Unique know what she was really going to do, how would Unique feel if Marley told her she was going to make herself throw up and it's not that big of a deal.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later." Marley dismissed wanting to just lock herself in her room and watch old holiday movies like when she was little, when she didn't have to deal with high school stress.

"Okay then..." Unique said before waving and going to her locker to get her things, ready to go home.

Just then Jake came up to her.

"Hey, Marley right?" Jake asked with a smirk, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Oh hi Jake, what's up?" Marley asked confused.

"Well since we have to do this duet together, we should hang out and you know get to know each other, that way it'll be easier to pick a song and make this duet believable." Jake explained.

"Um... Okay sure, are you busy this Friday?"

"Yeah, I'm to busy sleeping with the whole cheerleading team." Jake answered in a serious tone.

"Well-Er-" Marley looked down in embarrassment.

"Relax, I'm joking." Jake said with a grin as Marley nervously laughed along.

"Okay then, Friday?" Marley asked uncertainly.

"Friday it is.." Jake clarified with a smile.

"See you then." Jake said as he cast one last look at her before turning down the other hallway.

"Bye." Marley said as she let out a relaxed sigh. Crazy how this day has turned out...

Marley was about to turn the corner when she spotted Ryder down the hallway.

"Ryder!" Suddenly a light bulb went off in Marley's head.

"Oh, hey Marls what's up?" Ryder asked confused with a laugh as Marley had a smile on her face.

"I have an idea..."

**AN: Any song suggestions for the duets? Please send them in by reviewing or PMing me it would mean a lot and would be a big help, if I got everyone's opinions!**


End file.
